


Skype Is For Keeping In Touch...And Also For Touching Dicks

by SeraphStarshine



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Horny Gerard, M/M, Married Couple, Mutual Masturbation, Naked Cuddling, Skype Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4856828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraphStarshine/pseuds/SeraphStarshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"You - you want to do it like this?" Frank choked out, his hazel eyes going wide in what Gerard hoped was excitement.</i>
</p><p>Or the short fic where Gerard decides to use Skype for less than innocent activities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skype Is For Keeping In Touch...And Also For Touching Dicks

Gerard wouldn't describe himself as a kinky person if asked about his sex life, because for the most part, his relationship with Frank was fairly vanilla. The love they shared for each other was more than enough to make even the small act of kissing intense, but he did like to mix things up to a certain extent. Nothing _too_ extreme of course, anything involving pain scared the shit out of him, and there was no way in hell he was going to call Frank _'daddy'_ , but he had no qualms about having a little bit of fun while Frank was busy in the other room, trying to finish a proposal for work.

Gerard had been trying to leave Frank be, because he knew this project was important, and Frank had asked not to be disturbed for the rest of the evening after their dinner date, but it was almost midnight now, and Gerard was tired of lying in bed with nothing but cold sheets for company and his persistent erection that didn't understand why Frank wasn't here to take care of it.

Feeling devious, Gerard stripped off his worn pajama pants, leaving himself completely nude and already almost fully hard. Gerard had been horny all night, and he was too impatient to wait for Frank to be done with his work before doing something about his growing problem.

Spitting into his palm lazily, Gerard began to stroke himself slowly with one hand, the other grabbing his laptop and pulling up Skype, a soft shudder wracking his body as he clicked on Frank's name, sending out a request for a video call to his husband. Gerard knew Frank would see it, he was using the main computer in the office to make some sort of a slideshow, so now he just had to find out if Frank would actually accept it.

Frank didn't let Gerard down, and soon enough, his stressed out face was filling the screen, his eyes fixated on some papers in his lap before glancing upward, and _fuck_ \- the look on his face when he caught sight of Gerard was priceless, and also very _hot_ , causing a soft moan to fall from Gerard's throat as he sped up the motions with his hand.

"Gerard...what the fuck are you doing?" Frank borderline squeaked, his cheeks blushing crimson as he continued to stare at Gerard hungrily.

"I - I just wanted to see your face," Gerard groaned softly, spreading his legs a bit wider to give Frank a better show before speaking again. "I know you are busy, but _fuck_ \- I'm so turned on."

"Okay - just give me a minute and I'll be right there." Frank licked his lips, the papers in his lap tumbling to the floor as he tried to make sure all of his programs were saved and at a good stopping point for the time being, at least, that was what Gerard assumed he was doing by the look of concentration furrowing his brows and the rapid clicking of the mouse.

" _Wait_ ," Gerard's utterance froze Frank in his tracks. Even though Gerard loved having Frank here beside him, and he ached to feel his sweaty skin pressed against his, something about getting off like this, having Frank so close, but at the same time so far away was making Gerard's blood boil, his cock already leaking heavily as he continued to touch himself.

"You - you want to do it like _this_?" Frank choked out, his hazel eyes going wide in what Gerard hoped was excitement.

"Yeah...come on, take your clothes off," Gerard panted, his back arching off the bed slightly as he ran his thumb over his sensitive tip, smearing the precome that had accumulated there down his length to ease the slide of his palm.

Frank nodded wordlessly in response, quickly shucking off the t-shirt and sweatpants he had been covered in before tilting the computer screen down slightly so he could lie back on the nearby couch and still be in Gerard's line of vision. Gerard smirked to himself when he noticed that Frank's dick was already standing at full attention, a swell of pride filling his chest at the fact that he had made Frank that way without actually having to touch him.

"You look so hot Gerard," Frank murmured, more to himself than to his husband, his tattooed knuckles flexing as he wrapped his hand around his cock, matching his strokes in time with Gerard's.

" _Ahh_..." was the only sound Gerard could make as an answer, the added visual stimulation of watching Frank get himself off was making everything even more intense than it already was. Each stroke of his hand was setting off a chain reaction of pleasure that had him trembling, and aching, and desperate for more.

"I wanna see you finger yourself Gee," Frank gasped out after a few seconds had passed, during which they had both gazed at each other's bodies as they continued to stroke their own cocks at a slighter faster pace. "Wanna watch you finger fuck your own hole, see the faces you make - _oh shit_..." Frank broke himself off with a strangled moan, his hand stilling momentarily as he waited for Gerard to do what he had requested of him.

Gerard forced himself to tear his gaze away from Frank's swollen cock so he could reach into their bedside dresser and retrieve the bottle of lube they kept there with shaking fingers, squeezing out a dollop of the cherry flavored substance as quickly as possible.

Gerard could feel the heat emanating from behind him as he slipped his hand lower, keeping his movements slow and sensual for Frank's viewing pleasure, and also to build up the anticipation pooling in his gut. Gerard fucking _loved_ being fingered, and even though Frank was better at it than Gerard was, he knew he wasn't going to last long once he had his digits deep inside himself.

"Come on Gee, turn over so I can see that pretty pink hole," Frank growled, the arousal in his voice causing a fierce blush to erupt all over Gerard's skin, the heat snaking down his neck and curling across his chest as he ran his thumb over the ring of tight muscles exactly how Frank always did, flipping his body slightly so Frank could see everything he was doing to himself.

" _Frank_..." Gerard whimpered at the soft pressure, his thighs trembling as he pushed his index finger past his puckered entrance, stroking the sensitive inner walls as he inched his way past the resistant tissue.

"Oh fuck baby, that's so hot - add another one, I know you can take it," Frank begged, his harsh breathing making his words choppy and difficult to understand, but Gerard could barely hear him anyway over his own pants and moans as he added a second finger, twisting them roughly once the slight burn faded away.

"Frank...I - I'm close already, I think I'm gonna come," Gerard whined, trying his best to keep his eyes open so he could watch Frank, but they snapped closed when he brushed his prostate, the blossom of pure ecstasy pulling a desperate sound from his mouth that he was sure their neighbors from across the way could hear. Not that he gave a fuck about that right now, but still - Gerard was being much more vocal than usual, the fact that Frank was watching his every move inspiring him to let go of the sounds bubbling in his throat without any attempt to hold them back.

"Do it Gee, come all over yourself, make a fucking mess," Frank panted, his own hand moving at a blinding speed as Gerard forced in another finger, the increased sensations sending him into another fit of moans that he was helpless to contain, even if he had wanted to, which he most definitely didn't.

Gerard knew he wasn't going to last much longer, not with the way he was keeping constant pressure on his prostate, rubbing his fingers back and forth against it quickly as the burning sensation simmering in his gut began to reach an unbearable point. His cock twitched wildly where it hung heavy and engorged between his legs, and _fuck_ \- Gerard wasn't even going to need to touch himself at this rate, his fingers and the image of Frank's sweat coated body were more than enough to bring him to the edge.

"Oh god...I'm - I... _holy shit_ ," Gerard keened, and with one last push against his prostate, he was done. His cock pulsated heavily as he rutted against the mattress, spurt after spurt emptying out across the previously pristine sheets as Gerard's orgasm dragged on for what seemed like years.

" _Jesus Christ_ \- look at me Gee, wanna see your face," Frank's strained voice reached Gerard's ears through the haze that had overtaken his body, so he glanced up at the computer weakly, allowing Frank to see his flushed cheeks and slack jaw. " _Oh god_..." Frank choked out before he too was coming with a strangled groan, his release splattering his stomach as Frank stroked himself through his orgasm with shaky fingers.

"Well that turned out better than I expected," Gerard chuckled softly when he had regained his breath, pulling the sheets over his lower half to combat the sudden chill against his sweat-drenched skin. Gerard hadn't been sure what Frank's reaction would be to his random bout of Skype sex, which was something they had never partaken in before, but Frank had seemed more into it than Gerard was, which was definitely the outcome that Gerard had been hoping for.

But when Gerard turned his eyes back to the computer monitor, Frank was no longer anywhere to be seen, only the scattered come spots on the couch attesting to the fact that what had just occurred hadn't been an incredibly vivid wet dream. Just when Gerard was beginning to get nervous about Frank's whereabouts, he heard soft footsteps coming down the hall, and then Frank was entering the bedroom, throwing himself onto the mattress before wrapping his arms around Gerard's naked body.

"Hey baby," Gerard giggled, trying to fight back the vermillion stain that was trying to paint his cheeks with embarrassment. Now that the moment had passed, he felt slightly awkward about what had just occurred, even though he definitely wasn't opposed to doing it again sometime.

"That was awesome," Frank grinned, pressing a lingering kiss to Gerard's mouth, their lips moving together lazily as their bare legs entangled around each other.

"I'm glad you liked it," Gerard smiled against Frank's mouth, pulling away from the kiss when his lungs began to ache.

"I did - _a lot_ ," Frank nodded, his head leaning down to rest in the niche between Gerard's shoulder and neck that seemed to be made just for him.

"As much as I want you to stay, don't you have to get back to your work?" Gerard spoke up when Frank appeared to be drifting off, his breathing evening out and his hold on Gerard's waist slackening slightly.

"Nah...it can wait until tomorrow," Frank mumbled, pulling the blankets higher up over their exposed bodies until they were both completely covered.

"Love you sugar," Gerard whispered, kissing the tip of Frank's nose before making himself more comfortable, helping Frank turn over so his back was pressed against Gerard's chest.

And just when Gerard was almost asleep, he heard a soft "I love you more," coming from Frank, and Gerard mentally thanked the wonders of Skype for allowing this perfect moment with his husband to exist.


End file.
